Shiftwork Sleep Enhancement Training for Novice Shiftworkers. There are approximately 15 million shift workers in the United States (US). Shiftworkers are a self-selecting population, opting out of this environment if and when they cannot tolerate shiftwork. There is large interindividual variability in tolerance to shiftwork, significantly affecting careers that require shiftwork such as policemen and nurses who support our modern 24/7environment. However, there is inadequate training to prepare and ameliorate effects of shiftwork before one begins their first night shift experience. Shiftwork creates a circadian rhythm disruption as an underlying cause of sleep disturbance and other symptoms. A technologically based Sleep Enhancement Fatigue Reduction Training (SEFRT) system created to help Air Force pilots overcome disturbed sleep and fatigue due to jetlag is being modified for testing with shiftwork naive new nurse graduates. The intent is to determine if this training system can improve sleep and health-related symptoms and quality of life in new shiftworkers. [unreadable] [unreadable] This SBIR Phase I feasibility study will compare objective (actigraphy) and subjective measures of sleep and biopsychosocial outcomes of sleep loss in a sample of 30 nurses who have not previously experienced night shift during their first shiftwork period. They will be randomized to treatment and controls. Assessments will be done during the baseline (day shift orientation) period, and after a 4-week `basic night training' (attention control group) or 4-week Behavioral Sleep Training (experimental group) when they begin night shift. A repeated measures analysis of variance with analysis of within-subject change over time, and between group differences over time will be used to assess feasibility of the Behavioral Sleep Training program. [unreadable] [unreadable] Additionally, subjective data will be collected to investigate the impact of this training program on nurse turnover and retention. It is anticipated that the successful demonstration of feasibility of this approach will lead to further development and testing of an effective, easy-to-use, low cost, non-pharmacologic sleep improvement program for new shift workers. Successful commercialization of such a product can have a significant impact on the health and quality of life for shiftworkers and help retain nurses in their profession.Fifteen million adults in the US are shiftworkers entailing sleep disturbance and other effects often leading to intolerance, jeopardizing their health and job/career. Psychophysiological preparation for such circadian disruption and sleep disturbance may ameliorate these conditions. A training found to be useful with jetlagged USAF pilots may help individuals prepare for shiftwork. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]